Happy Days and Sad Days
by TouchOfChaos
Summary: “So what if I said they were goodlooking? I can’t deny that. I know you’re goodlooking for a fact. It’s the way life is.” [TalaOC KaiOC and tons more]...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade or the characters in Beyblade and all that jazz.

**Happy Days and Sad Days**

I stared shyly at the classroom. Usually I'm never shy but since I'm new _and _I have to introduce myself I get all…different.

"What's your name?"

"Sky Takashi."

"Well Sky please tell us about yourself."

Ew. I don't want to tell _you and the class _anything about me. I stared at the class again. No one was interested about what I had to say. Well, can't say that's a surprise. The kids at the back were popular. I could tell. They had their snot filled noses in the air and I could also tell they thought they were better than everyone.

"Well…I'm new."

"Yes well, I think we already knew that Sky."

"I'm a girl." I heard an 'I doubt it' from the back of the classroom and everyone started laughing. It was a guy who said it. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Haha. You're hilarious."

"Class, that's enough. Detention at lunch Matthews, as for the rest of you, I'm very disappointed. Right there Sky." She pointed to a seat by the window.

I made my way to the desk very annoyed. This class sure was stupid. Don't they usually wait until the teachers' gone then pick on the new kid? They probably hate me because I'm new. But I would hate myself too. When there were new kids in my old school they always had an annoying thing about them. I guess now I know how they feel.

Time really didn't fly by because I wasn't having fun at all. But finally it was time to go to another class. I looked at my schedule and mentally groaned. I had gym next. Gym wasn't exactly my best subject. I was afraid of the balls hitting me. Volleyballs, basketballs and any type of hard ball always hit me on the head or face. I dragged myself into the gym.

What was even worse was that it was co-ed. The 'popular' girls were giggling like the air heads they were and were wearing spandex. Thank god there wasn't any uniform for gym. I had a squirmish feeling at the bottom of my stomach. I always got that feeling in gym. I hated it. I saw the girls change room and walked very slowly over there.

We were playing volleyball for gym.

"Heads up!" I looked up but it was too late.

_BAM_.

The volleyball went smack onto my face. It hit me in the nose. My eyes started watering and my face grew hot. Everyone in this class was laughing. The gym teacher came up to me.

"You want to sit out?"

Yes actually. I wanted to sit out very badly.

I nodded.

Then he pointed to the bench and I sat down on it. I just watched people play the rest of the period. Then I realized it was lunch after gym. I sighed mentally… again. I didn't make even one friend here. But then I remembered my mum packing me a very delicious lunch this morning and the depressing thought of making friends slipped my mind.

I grabbed my lunch from my locker and went outside to eat. It was very nice outside though it was late autumn. I found a spot to eat which was under a big oak tree and the colours of the leaves were beautiful (Red, orange, yellow, some green).

I leaned against the bark. There was a cool breeze passing by. I took out my lunch. Yay! Mum gave me pasta! It was in a thermos of course.

As I was eating my lunch I stared out into the football field. The cheerleaders were at the sidelines wearing their tiny t-shirts and skirts and, of course, acting like ditz's. Everyone was laughing and was all happy…except that girl sitting by herself on a bench…

An idea hit me. I'm friendless, she looks friendless and if I make friends with her we both wouldn't be friendless! I waited for a moment to see if anyone was going to come to her. As I waited I thought about my brilliant idea, which was so…brilliant!

No one came, so I walked over to the bench she was sitting at. She's pretty. The girl had lavender hair which was in a cool hairstyle. It was like a bun at the back but at the front her bangs were long and well I can't describe it that good. Currently she was crossing her arms and had her eyes closed.

"Hey." I said. She opened her eyes which were a stunning amethyst colour. She stared at my face. Probably wondering who this pathetic loser was and why she was talking to her.

To my surprise she closed her eyes again. Well at least now I know she isn't all that friendly. She surprised me again.

"Hey." I took this as an invitation to sit on the bench with her.

"I've never seen you before. You new?" Well duh I'm new, doesn't it seem like it? I still answered her.

"Yes."

"Anything you want then?" Did she not realize I wanted to be friends with her? Is everyone in this crap of a school that stupid? Damn it. I had no answer for this question. If I said 'I want to be friends with you,' it'll kill me on the spot. It's just too cheesy and I hate saying cheesy things. I glanced at her. She was…smirking? Okay…I think she knew I wanted to be friends with her. She knew her question was making me feel like an idiot. She was enjoying the fact that I was struggling to get an answer. Humph. I hate this school even more now…if that's even possible.

**A/N**: So…how'd ya like it? I think it could use improvement but then again I thought it was pretty good. Anyways please review because it's my first story and I'm always open to _constructive _criticism. Flames are allowed people.

**XOX**

_WalkingDeathWish_

**XOX**


	2. Chapter Two

**Note:** Sorry if I took long to update… my stupid lap top; I think it has viruses…UGH! Anyways I want to thank everyone who reviewed for, well, reviewing. To the people who read this story and didn't review, you suck! Oh, and I don't really have a plot for this story so…heh?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade as you smart people who are reading this already know and I don't own the purple haired girl (her name will be coming on later in the story), but I _do_ own Sky Takashi and I hate that name…I'm not gonna bother changing it though; I'm too lazy. Oh yes, I also own other people coming on in the story but I will not tell you their names because…well, I just don't want to.

**Chapter Two**

"Err you see I had to…" I trailed off and played around with my fingers. Her smirk seemed to grow wider. Great. I tried to make friends with a girl who enjoys making me embarrassed. Imagine if she actually became my friend. I shuddered inwardly. I didn't want to imagine.

"You don't need to answer. I'm just messing around with you." How more pathetic could I get? I should seriously start walking around with the word 'LOSER' on my forehead. She stood up.

"By the way, my name's Chikage." (A/N: Pronounced SHEE-ka-GAY) I smiled a bit. At least I got a name out of her.

"Sky. Sky Takashi." I stood up too, since she started walking away somewhere else. I was following her like a lost puppy.

She took me to this table that wasn't shaped like a circle or square, but an octagon (What kind of a school has octagon tables! Seriously!). So much for being friendless. There were 6 people occupying the chairs while 2 were empty. Now that's just weird.

There was this Goth looking girl, who looked really scary to mess with. She had deathly white skin. It wasn't pale; no it was like paper white. She had midnight black hair with blood-red tips. It was at shoulder's length and she had black bangs that covered a bit of her eyes. There was a lot of mascara and eyeliner on her chocolate brown eyes making them look bigger. Besides the eyeliner and mascara she wasn't wearing any make-up.

She was wearing a black tank top that said 'BLIND' in big bold silver letters, over a white and black striped long sleeve shirt. She had on black leather fingerless gloves. She was wearing a black and red skirt that went just above her knees and had on black and white Nike Air Force shoes with words scribbled all over it in hot pink, electric blue and purple (other colours too; I'm too tired to mention them) Flair pens.

Then there was this laid back looking guy, who was gorgeous. He had dirty blonde hair that was short and spiked. His bangs casually fell into his eyes, which were as blue as the sky with some green and brown flecks near his pupil. (A/N: Don't ask me how she got this close to see his eye colour ok? I don't know the answer… how about she has really good eyesight… or she was staring at this guy like an imbecile.) He had tan skin and looked pretty tall. And buff (A/N: Heh. Had to write that). But not that buff… Not like Randy Orton… He's a wrestler just so you know…

He was wearing casual clothes. He was wearing blue baggy jeans and a black hoodie with AC/DC written in white. He had grey and black skater shoes. Did I mention he was gorgeous? He seemed to be flirting with the Goth. Damn. I feel jealous. He's probably taken anyway.

Next was a punk looking girl. She had short fiery red hair cut just below her chin and it was all jagged with gold streaks in it. She had cool grey eyes that had a blue ring around her pupil. It was cool. (A/N: Yeah, she used the word 'cool' twice… There's a name for using the same word deliberately… I just don't know what it is…) She seemed to have eyeliner on. She had a stud in her eyebrow, 3 ear piercings on each ear and had a lip ring. She was listening to a black iPod nano in a silver case and rock was blaring out of her black and silver earphones. She looked really bored.

She was wearing a big black 'American Idiot' t-shirt with a hand and a trickle of blood going down its wrist holding a bomb that resembled a heart, over a red and black striped shirt. She had on light blue jeans that looked kind of faded out with a rip on her right knee. She was also wearing skater shoes which were black with army shoelaces.

Then there was this cool looking guy. He had short dark chocolate brown hair that was messy and it covered a part of his eyes. Speaking of which they were emerald green. He was sitting with his arms crossed and just kind of observing the people around him. He was wearing a brown hoodie that said 'I'm too good for you.' on it in lighter brown letters and was also wearing baggy black jeans with chains all over. They were nice jeans. He was wearing army grey white and light gray Chuck Taylor's (Converse).

There were two more guys. One was really innocent looking. He had sandy brown hair and big hazel eyes, wearing a big navy blue shirt that said 'I see dumb people.' and navy blue jeans. The other one was a complete skater. He had long blonde hair, (A/N: Not like as long as a girl but like longer than the other boys in the group. Alright? Alright.) with this black cap on backwards that said '8' in white and a white shirt that said 'SK8R' in black and black jeans with 'SK8R' in silver letters at the side of his jeans and black and white skater shoes. (A/N: I know, a lot of skater, but hey, he is a skater isn't he…)

Everyone looked up at me. I get nervous when people look at me. It's scary.

Chikage smirked again. Gosh, she was getting really annoying.

"This is Takashi. Sky, I think she prefers." Well duh! Why would I want people calling me by my last name! Stupid me, I shouldn't have given my last name to her because she didn't give me hers. Forget 'LOSER', how about I run around with 'THE MORONIC LOSER' on my forehead!

"Bond. Jules Bond." The punk girl joked. Instead of laughing everyone rolled their eyes. Jules sighed.

"Fine. Don't laugh."

"Hi. I'm Alex." Said the innocent looking guy. Awww he's so cute! He stuck his hand out and I shook it.

"Ryan." Said the guy who was flirting with the Goth. He was smiling this flirtatious smile at me. It was kind of scary even though I smiled back nervously. The other two guys weren't saying anything and neither was the Goth. Jules rolled her eyes this time.

"Adrian," she pointed to the cool looking guy, "Troy," she pointed to the skater, "and Artemis." She then pointed to the Goth.

"Take a seat." Out of all the people in the group I like Jules and Alex the best. Right now at least. I took a seat and just stared at everyone because I finished my lunch already and had nothing to do.

"Wanna listen?" Jules asked, indicating to her iPod. Hell yeah I wanted to listen. I nodded. She stuffed one earphone in my ear and kept the other one in hers. Ow. That kinda hurt… OH MY DEAR GOD! PANIC! AT THE DISCO! WHOO! The song that was playing was called _Lying Is The Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off._ Yeah so what if the title is kind of…bad. The band and song still rock.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_

_Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin._

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
(Let's pick up, pick up)_

_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?..._

"Like, oh my God! It's like, Tala and Kai!" What a nauseating voice. I wish I could strangle the owner of it. I smirked. It would be a beautiful mental image.

"Like, let's go attack girls. Like, ATTACK!"

"You'd think they had nothing better to do then stalk good-looking guys all the time." Stated my friend named Sapphire. She had red hair and ocean blue eyes.

"You actually said they were good-looking! The world's gonna end! We're all gonna die!" Exclaimed my best friend named Nezeral.

He was fun to be around. Though he flirted non-stop he really is a nice guy. Deep down. Okay a bit deeper than that. He had silver hair and blue-green eyes. I always liked his eyes. They were gorgeous. He had peach coloured skin and always wore an arrogant, yet charming, grin or smirk on his face.

Sapphire on the other hand was mature and calm. Smart too. She never swore because she believed it made people sound uneducated and it's beneath her (which is true) and never talked behind someone's back no matter how much she hated them. Well she never really hated somebody; she had a soft heart so she always thought they deserved second chances. Or more. She was always ready to forgive someone. She seriously acts like our mother.

"So what if I said they were good-looking? I can't deny that. I know _you're _good-looking for a fact. It's the way life is." I knew she said Nezeral was good-looking to get him off her case.

"Yes well I take after my father. My eyes are my own though. Ma always said so…" He kept rambling on and he became really boring so I observed what was happening around me.

Johnnycake (A/N: I love that nickname; it's so cute!) was arm wrestling some poor defenseless friend of his. Enrique was making out with some stupid blonde bimbo; Ozuma looked like he was sleeping.

_Ew_. Chikage and her gang of gorillas were well, being their anti-social selves. Now to me being anti-social is cool and on guys it's hot. But Chikage is a poo-head, so it's different.

"Hey guys. Who's the new girl?" I asked. A girl with long silky silver hair tied in a high ponytail was listening to an mp3 with Gorilla #3, Jules the half-wit.

"Seems she made friends with the red haired dim-wit." I frowned. If she was new, she shouldn't be making friends with those animals; she'd be ruining her life. Or at least her high school life.

"HEY!" Nezeral protested. "She isn't a dim-wit. I think she's hot." My lips curled into a sneer.

"You would Nezeral. You hit on anything wearing a skirt." I froze. Oops. I said the completely wrong thing. Again. It's the way I am. My mouth is enormous. I talk too much for my own good.

"Nezeral. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to say that…" I was completely at a loss of words. Trust me, that's saying something because I am never at a loss for words. _Never._

I stared at Nezeral. He just rolled his eyes.

"I thought by now you should know I don't cry easily. Sheesh. You insulted me. It's not like you don't do that every day." I also forgot to mention I'm a tad bit…stupid. Heh heh.

"Hee hee. I knew that." I laughed embarrassed. When am I not?

"But the point is you like the bum-bum. It's a problem all three of us have to solve. Unless there are more volunteers?" I asked looking around.

Johnnycake had won at the arm wrestling and was now sprawled on the grass. He snorted and continued to stare at the sky. Ozuma…was still seemingly sleeping. Enrique was done making out with the stupid blonde bimbo –who was giggling like an idiot- and nodded enthusiastically.

"Where are the others?" I asked Enrique. He shrugged.

"They were doing that thing they were doing at that one place where you do things…" I rolled my eyes.

"Right. Now what do we do about _her_?" I asked (A/N: Yeah I know she asks stuff too much, but hey, it's in her character…), spitting _her _out in disgust.

"I don't want to do anything about it. I think a lot of girls are hot." Nezeral said.

"It's true. He does." Sapphire grimaced.

"Who is this girl?" Enrique wondered.

"Her." Sapph pointed. Enrique followed her gaze and grinned.

"Wow. Dude she _is_ hot." Nezeral returned the grin. Boys will be boys.

I glanced at the walking talking accident (AKA: stupid blonde bimbo) and it turned out she was scowling. Hah. Loser. That'll teach her from ever dating any one of my male friends; they turn their hearts into mush then break-up before you can say 'That's what you get for dating me, you **BEEP**' (A/N: Yah it's a swear word. I don't like swearing so I'm going to beep it out.  ). I know what you're thinking; it's probably something along the lines of 'Why am I reading this crap about a mentally challenged girl?' Well that's beside the point so I'm not going to answer it!

"Okay well, who's the new monkey?" I asked again.

Sapphire turned away from the guys and looked back at the weird shaped table. After a while she nodded.

"She's in my gym class." Sapph winced. "She got hit in the face with a volleyball. Poor girl. She was all red and sat out for gym."

"She sat out just because a ball hit her in the face? That's pathetic."

"Krys…" said Sapph

"Yeah?" I answered

"_You_ always get hit in the face with volleyballs… basketballs… baseballs… softballs… Pretty much every ball there is…" Sapph said smirking.

"Well only an idiot like me is allowed to… well act like an idiot…and I do not sit out even if I do get hit in the face with a dangerous ball!" I said scowling. I have a phobia of balls.

I glanced at Nezeral to see what he was doing.

"Whatcha doin' there Nez?" I asked. Sapph grinned. What was so funny?

"Krys, in French 'nez' means nose. But it's pronounced 'neh'." Oh. Well that's not funny. Nezeral was probably embarrassed so I figured he'd be even more embarrassed if I laughed. So I did.

"It's really hard to believe we were close friends when we were kids Krys 'cause you should know by now that I don't cry or get embarrassed easily."

I frowned. "Nezeral we weren't _close_ friends. We were _best_ friends. We still are."

"Whatever. There the same thing. Anyways you were talking about something pathetic. Would the topic be you by any chance?"

"Hardy-har-har. We were actually talking about the new girl. She got hit in the face with a volleyball and sat out the whole gym period."

"Wow. That _is_ pathetic." Nezeral said.

"Hey! There they are! I'm gonna wave to embarrass them." My other friends were here.

Tala looked lazily around him. Same old retarded school, same old boring students. Tala was bored. He needed to do something. Brooklyn was lying down on the grass and making shapes out in the clouds. Kai was silent as usual; also doing nothing at all. Johnny, Ozuma, Nezeral and Enrique were with their other friends, as were Troy, Ryan, Adrian and Alex. Kane was off doing God knows what, Bryan was no where to be found; neither was Spencer and Ian. Michael was probably showing-off his 'mad baseball skills' and Miguel was…well he wouldn't care unless he was doing something interesting. Ray was talking to Mariah. Tyson and Max were thumb wrestling (A/N: What the heck?). Hiro was lecturing Tyson about thumb wrestling.

"Like, oh my God! It's like, Tala and Kai!" Where did they come from? Tala was staring around like a hawk. How could he miss the bright pink clothing!

"Like, let's go attack girls. Like, ATTACK!"

He nudged Kai and murmured "We're spotted." Kai cracked open one violet eye. (A/N: I searched Kai on Google Images and he had purple eyes.)

"Run." He said softly. Tala looked around cautiously. Where should they run? He couldn't believe Kai of all people told him to run. They aren't scared of them; more like annoyed, so why should they run? Also there's the fact that their reputation would be ruined if they ran. Tala Ivanov and Kai Hiwatari, cold heartless teenagers running away from harmless girls? That would make the front page of the school newspaper. They had to do something else. But what? Physical harm is no good; they'd get suspended. Mental? Tala had no idea how to do mental harm. Let them walk all over him and Kai? Hah! Not over his dead body. Talking to them would be the last choice. Why was the world so cruel! Tala shook his head.

"We can't run. I guess we'll have to talk." Kai snorted, closing his eye.

"Talk all you like; their not getting anything out of me." Tala rolled his eyes. Usually people get the silent treatment from Kai. If their lucky they get some response. Tala got a miracle; Kai said a full sentence to him.

"Hey Tala and Kai." Aw shit. This is Tala and Kai's fan club. The leader of their pack was the only girl allowed to talk to them…according to her. She was getting too close for comfort.

"Get lost." Tala glowered. Will they ever get the hint! Instead of getting lost and dropping dead as Tala had hoped, she just came closer.

"Did you hear what he said?" Kai asked with a snarl. The girl ran off whimpering, as did the other members.

"Thanks." Tala said relieved. It impressed Tala at what Kai could do. He scared people without even trying. Kai shrugged. And went back to sleeping. Great. There had to be something interesting he could do.

"Hey! There they are! I'm gonna wave to embarrass them." He snapped his head around. Ah. Krystal Tumanova Michailovic. The most annoyingest (A/N: Yeah I know, it's not a word but still…) thing on Earth.

During classes, Tala often drew sketches of him strangling the girl in gory detail. It wasn't strangling all the time; oh no. Tala was a very creative teenager. Sometimes it would be a dagger stabbing her; blood oozing out of her wound. Other times a pistol to her head; her eyes rolling back in there sockets. There was the occasional hangings, but he hardly drew those; blood was more his thing. Once he drew a sketch where she was beheaded and the teacher caught him. Instead of Tala panicking it was the teacher who panicked. She was scared of the pictures he drew, so she tried avoiding him. No one knew why, except Kai; he knew just about everything. You are probably thinking 'Oooh, Tala obviously likes Krystal; he sketches her.' Yes he does sketch her but if you read what I wrote previously _he sketches very painful ways of her death_. Now tell me, does he like her? And now you are probably thinking 'Wow. Psychotic much?' Well he isn't psychotic; he just hates her very, very deeply.

Krystal has straight jet-black hair that's about 2 centimeters above her shoulders. She has a side fringe that covers the top part of her right eye. She also has purple and electric blue streaks in it. The girl always wears it in a short ponytail because she hates leaving it down. Her eyes are honey hazel but when she gets mad or annoyed they turn dark brown. She isn't pale; she's a bit darker than that. She's really tall too; around 5'10". Tala and Krystal were enemies since they were toddlers.

Tala has blood red hair in the shape of 2 wings, with 2 strands of it in his face. He had the most beautiful eyes the girls in the school had ever seen. Krystal would never admit that of course. They were a calm, cool turquoise; like a tropical ocean. His skin was like the colour of snow; white and smooth. Tala is also very tall; 6'2"

Kai has two toned hair; gray at the front, navy blue at the back. It's always messy and in spikes. He has intense violet eyes. They also change colours; but it's more then one; when he loses his temper or is annoyed his eyes become a striking crimson and when he feels happy (A/N: Hah! Kai? Happy? That's funny!) his eyes turn a warm auburn colour. When he is calm (A/N: Which is always.) his eyes are violet. Like right now. He has creamy smooth skin and has 2 blue triangle tattoos on his cheeks. He –like Tala- is very intelligent and… silent (A/N: Tala isn't as silent as Kai.); Kai is an observer. He learns about people by watching them. (A/N: AHHH! Don't think the wrong way!) It doesn't even have to be for a long time; give Kai 20 seconds to figure out a random person's personality and he'll be able to do it. He knows a lot about people though _they_ hardly know anything about _him_; just that he is a very silent un-social teenage boy.

If they looked deeper though; they would see Kai as a completely different person; more social, more smiley and more warm. (A/N: HAH! My first cheesy sentence!) No one bothered to do that. Tala and Kai were friends when they were very young but like heck Kai would smile around Tala; that'd be just plain strange. There were smirks though; Kai did a lot of those. Mostly at others humiliation. (A/N: Sounds like someone familiar eh?Cough Chikage Cough) His parents sent him to Moscow when he was 10. He was born in Vladimir, Russia. He lives with his grand-father, Voltaire Hiwatari, who is a very power hungry man. That is Kai's fear; his only fear, his grand-father.

Tala was born here in Moscow, raised in Vladimir (where he met Kai) until he was 10 and moved back to Moscow with Kai and his (Tala's) father. His mother had left him and his father when he was 7. Tala had a sibling; an older sister named Tatiana. She was in university and tried to visit her father and brother as much as she could. Tala would never admit it but he loved his sister a lot. (A/N: Heh. That sounds funny.) When he was younger his sister had told him he showed his love in violence. If you gave him candy, he'd come up to you and give you a punch in the leg (Since he couldn't reach your arm… This sounds exactly like my older sister… TheShadowsOfDarkness… That's her name… But not her real name… Her user name… Just so you know… If you aren't smart enough to figure that out…). Tatiana is completely identical to Tala; in looks and personality. Okay she's a bit softer, but they are pretty alike.

The bell rang. Startled, Tala noticed people going inside. He sighed inwardly. He was bored outside and now he was going to be bored inside. He glanced at where Kai was supposed to be and…he wasn't there. He and Brooklyn started walking toward the school.

Brooklyn is also a redhead. Except instead of blood red like Tala's, it was orange, like fire. Brooklyn practically had the coolest hair in the school. It was all in spikes, but it wasn't gelled. It was all naturally sticking out in every direction. His eyes were a dazzling cerulean blue. (A/N: I know some people say his eyes are moss green, but they are really blue.) All of Tala's friends had gorgeous eyes. (A/N: Cough and gorgeous bodies cough I never said anything.) Brooklyn is a quiet guy. He's not cold or anything like Kai and Tala, he's just quiet. Brooklyn loves nature. Animals love him too. Brooklyn really loves birds. He had a pet bird but Brooklyn's father didn't like the noise and the bird in general so he (Brooklyn) had to get rid of him (the bird). His parents are business people. They work a lot and are hardly home. Brooklyn's always annoyed when they _are_ home though. They expect so much from him. His mom expects perfect grades and his dad expects him to be a perfect athlete. He is all of those things. It just annoys him how when he does get perfect they find something else to bother him about. He loves them, he really does but sometimes he wished they acted like real parents. He wished they worried about him when he came late home from a party. He wished his dad would take him fishing like he heard his friends dads do. He wished his mom would fuss over him thinking he was too skinny and stuff food in his mouth. Most of all he wished they showed him affection a bit more. He knew his parents loved him (he's _not_ brain dead remember?) but he wanted a hug from his mother. (A/N: Cheesy. I know.) When they came home Brooklyn was in bed sleeping. When Brooklyn woke up they had already left for work. Brooklyn doesn't have a sibling. His parents are pretty young (around 35-38) so maybe he could have at least one. It would be pretty cool to have a sibling though he heard Tala complain about his sister and Tyson complain about Hiro. He wants a brother though. Girls are so annoying. He has a baby cousin who's a girl and she's already a spoiled brat. He didn't like her parents much either. Even though the girl's mother was his mom's sister. His cousin wanted make-up already even though she was 6. Kids these days are _not _innocent and cute. More like evil and scary. He knows 7 year olds who already swear all because of school. When he was a kid other kids didn't even know what 'violence' meant. Hell, you couldn't utter 'shut up' without the kid's saying 'Ooo! You said a bad word! I'm telling!' Now little boys are punching and kicking their own mothers and girls, being their annoying selves, have started throwing tantrums in public just because they don't get their way. It's annoying…

Brooklyn stared boredly out the window. He knew he should be paying attention but he really didn't feel like it. This was a very long day.

Livvian Deniska Cheslav slowly trudged home with her friend Dimitra Edik Aloysha. Livvian is Krystal's sister. Krystal and her twin brother Hunter (A/N: Yeah I know. Weird name but I couldn't think of anything!) Tumanova Michailovic is adopted. Krystal and Hunter have the same blood but Livvian doesn't. Krystal and Hunter's parents died when they were 7 and they got adopted when they were 8. Krystal disliked Livvian. A lot. Hunter and Livvian were alright and they didn't fight much.

Livvian has tan skin, shoulder length dirty blonde hair with natural brown streaks and pretty light green eyes. Her height was average. Livvian didn't like dark colours. She wore pale blue, pale green, pink and lavender or lilac. She wore anything that wasn't dark. She has a fabulous fashion sense and is a loud girl. She smiles a lot too. She is not a cheerleader or a slut. She is pretty popular though. People call her 'Livv'. To Krystal she is very annoying.

Dimitra is the exact opposite of Livvian. She has dark hair and dark eyes. Her hair is onyx black and her eyes are really dark blue, so dark they look black. Her hair goes above her shoulders and doesn't have any streaks in it. Dimitra is a bit above average height. She has pale skin and loves dark colours. Namely black. She hates pale colours; she once said they hurt her eyes. Dimitra doesn't smile a lot and is very quiet. She's not shy; she just doesn't like to talk. Dimitra has 2 nicknames; one is 'Dim' (which she doesn't like very much, I mean who would!) and the other one is 'Die' which she likes a lot. They usually call her the second one because they don't want to get a black eye.

"Wow. I got a lot of homework! I don't know how I'll get it done! What about you?" Livvian asked.

"No." Dimitra answered softly. She never raised her voice. It was kind of scary how she spoke, all soft and quiet yet slightly…dangerous.

"You didn't get any? This is high school! Your way older than a freshman! How could you not get homework!" Livvian cried out.

"Dunno." Dimitra replied. They reached the end of the street and Dimitra took a left while Livvian walked straight on. Livvian wiggled her fingers out as a 'bye' sign and then called out "Hey Die! Don't forget to call me! I need help!" Dimitra just walked on though. Livvian finally reached her house.

She rang the door bell because she knew Krystal or whoever was home; she could see a car inside the garage. No one was opening the door. Great. Now she knew who was home; Krystal. She took her keys out of her backpack, stuck it in the keyhole and twisted until she heard a click then swung the door open. She took off her shoes then locked the door. She climbed the stairs to her room.

She had spray painted 'Livvian's Lair' in light blue on her door. She had also stuck stickers on it that said something like 'Keep Out' and 'Enter if you Dare'. Her room is pale. The walls are pale blue but she painted stripes on to stop it from looking plain. She had put pale green and cheering golden yellow stripes. She didn't like yellow that much but she knew pink and lilac wouldn't look good with the shade of blue her walls were. It did look pretty cool. She didn't have posters in her room because she said she was proud of what she did to the walls and didn't want them ruined. She did have a big poster behind her door though; it was a band called 'Relient K'. She had got it because the poster matched the walls. Krystal had rolled her eyes at this.

Livvian dumped her backpack on her bed and walked out of her room to knock on her sister and brother's door.

"What?" Came the reply. Some shuffling was heard and the door opened. Krystal was standing there looking annoyed. Livvian looked past her and saw a bunch of papers scattered all over her bed. Then a click was heard and Hunter strode past Livvian into Krystal's room. Actually they both shared a room and they were pretty okay with it. Ah. So Hunter had taken a shower.

"Ever try putting a shirt on?" Krystal said. Hunter just flashed her a grin. Krystal rolled her eyes.

"Okay so what do you want?" Krystal was getting annoyed by the minute.

"Geeze Krys. Be nice to the kid."

"Where's the food?" Livvian asked.

"You knocked for this? Did you even check where the food was before you asked me?" Hunter saved the day.

"Krystal. Relax. Take a 5 minute break or something and drink water. C'mon Livv, I'll show you where the food is." Can you believe Krystal is 2 minutes older than him?

Hunter and Krystal really did look like twins except the hair colour and eye colour. Hunter has messy but soft dark and silky orange hair. His eyes are big and a brilliant amber. He is taller than Krystal though; around Tala's height. Their faces are exactly the same though. If Hunter dyed his hair jet black and got honey hazel eye contacts than they'd look like each other. You would still be able to tell who's a boy and who's a girl though. Hunter was wearing his pajama bottoms but going around topless. That's so typically him, showing off his 6 pack. (A/N: Heh heh. I had to write that.)

"The food is…supposed to be cooked. Krys make Livv some food!" That is also so typically him, being lazy. But Krystal and Hunter have the same personalities. And they have one important thing in common: they are lazy. Astonishingly though, Krystal got up and made food for Livvian while muttering swear words under her breath in Russian.

"I don't know why you can't do it yourself. We are the same age." That was actually true. But Krystal and Hunter were born on February 7th and Livvian was born on December 21st. Krystal and Hunter were turning 18 in February and Livvian was turning 17 pretty soon since it was November. (A/N: By the way February 7th is _my_ birthday too.)

"Eat." Krystal commanded when she was finished. Krystal had made pasta which was pretty good. Krystal also followed Hunter's advice and took a break. After Livvian and Krystal had finished their homework, Livvian took a shower in her parents bathroom while Krystal took it in hers' Hunter's and Livvian's bathroom. When they were both in their pajamas (Hunter was already wearing them), all three of them sat in the living room and watched T.V. They heard the door open.

"Hey kids." It was their mother. Her name is Katherine Deniska Cheslav, Livvian's biological mother. Katherine has long silky auburn hair streaked with silver hair (because of age) and pretty light green eyes; the only thing Livvian inherited from her mother. She has her father's hair, skin and pretty much everything else. Katherine has wrinkles around her eyes every time she smiles. She is around 46 or 47.

"Hey Ma." All three kids chorused.

"Hunter. Put your shirt back on." She said as she walked into the room.

"Do I have to?" Hunter whined. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"You all act like 6 year olds. Did you know that?" The kids all grinned together.

"Yup. And we are proud." Krystal said. They continued to watch Sponge Bob Square Pants. It was the episode where there's a snail race and Patrick Star doesn't register a snail in the competition, but a rock. Now Sponge Bob is being mean to Gary (his pet snail). They watched T.V. until they heard the door open yet again.

Their father Dominique (A/N: I can't help it! I'm not good at making names for my characters!) Deniska Cheslav had come home (A/N: As you obviously read). Dominique has short dirty blonde hair with natural brown streaks, some white hair also. His eyes are a dark forest green and his skin is tan. Livvian is the female version of him with light green eyes. Dominique is a year younger than Katherine but acts way more mature. According to Katherine, Dominique was real adventurous when he was a youngster but as soon as he was married he became more serious. Dominique snorted as he walked into the living room.

"Sponge Bob? You have got to be kidding." Dominique stated. He always did question his kids' maturity.

They all ate dinner then went to bed right after that. Hunter sighed as he flung whoever's clothes off his bed. Probably Krystal's. One of the main reasons they were alright with sharing rooms was because they both didn't mind the dirtiness of it. But Katherine sure did.

"Night." He heard Krystal's muffled voice (because she stuffed her face in a pillow) and repeated it back to her.

Today was a long day. Tomorrow there is a talent show. And assembly. If today was boring he seriously would hate to know how the next day was going to be.

**A/N: **I hope you all liked it! I know I suck at describing the characters and I couldn't help their names being weird! It's not my fault I'm some form of challenged. Well I'm a new author and if any of you review I'll be really glad! I will also give you a cookie. Who doesn't love cookies? Seriously.

OK READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
